Deku and Todoroki's Experiment
by garfiegl7
Summary: Todoroki's curiosity gets a head of his self-control. Can Deku handle it? WARNING: This story contains NSFW themes, if you are not a fan of those things please do not read this story. Otherwise please proceed with caution.


**So** **some backstory behind what's happening, my friend really likes the Deku x Todoroki ship, so I decided to write a fan-fiction for them (cuz that's what friends do). But m not lame! So I decided to sprinkle some NSFW themes into this story so if you don't like that kind of stuff, GET OUT (or read another one of my stories when I make one). Otherwise, reader's discretion is advised.**

**Also I don't know much about MHA so I worked with my memory.**

_Chapter 1_: _Curious Begginings_

Midoriya a.k.a Deku had been at the UA for many months now and of course with being somewhere new there are new people to meet, and with new people there comes a possible _love interest_. Ya see Deku had hooked up with someone he least expected... _**A DUDE, **_and that dude was Todoroki. Deku and Todoroki had been _secretly_ dating for a while now and just acted like they were best friends in public. They've made out a couple times before but never _sexed_ before.

One day while Deku and Todoroki were eating out together (_and not each other_), Todoroki bought up something rather unusual.

Todoroki: Hey Deku.

Deku: Yeah?

Todoroki: Have you ever considered... ya know.

After Todoroki had said that Deku had a soft blush slowly developing on his face while his eye contact nervously drifted away. Todoroki then slowly made a hole shape with one hand then he slowly took his index finger and put it into the hole slowly but repeatedly. This caused Deku's low blush to quickly make his whole face apple red, but Deku laughed it off. They both nervously laughed it off for a bit then when on to discuss other topics.

_Todoroki's Room; 9:00pm_

Todoroki was alone this time around, usually Deku would cuddle with him at this time but Todoroki had declined the offer this time.

Todoroki's Thoughts: _Damn, just damn. Why would I even mention that. I can't be THAT dumb. _

Suddenly something rather _**erotic **_had came to his mind.

Todoroki's Thoughts: _Ugh, augh, _ew. Maybe If I go to sleep I'll stop thinking of this in the morning.

_Todoroki's Room; 1:00pm The next day._

After the usual training Deku and Todoroki would talk about their feelings and other things that prevented their partner from showing all of their colors, it's so cheese.

Todoroki: Hey Deku, there's one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about all day.

Deku: It's okay, you can tell me anything, that's why we're sitting here.

Todoroki: Well…l um, do you know what cock and ball torture is?

_Chapter 2: Overpowering Lust _

Deku: Ca-ca-ca-ca what?!

Todoroki: Cock and ball torture.

Deku went along with it and Todoroki had strayed on about how there was a wikipedia about cock and ball torture and other things about cock and ball torture.

Deku: Wow Todo, I didn't you know you had knowledge of these… **things!**

Todo is the 'sweetheart' name Deku came up with for Todoroki, it's so cheese.

Todoroki: Yeaah… heh heh.

Deku: Well Todoroki, how is this important to our relationship, this is **our** talking time after all"

Todoroki: Um, I just thought that, we… we cou-

Todoroki couldn't finish his sentence before Deku interrupted him.

Deku: Go ahead, tell me whatever is on your mind.

Todoroki: "Um, this is kinda strange but uuuh, I was thinking we could perform cock and ball torture together."

Deku gave Todoroki the same look he gave that fish before yelling…

Deku: wh… wha… **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT**!

Deku stomped out of Todoroki's room, not that he was mad but conflicted.

_Deku's Room; 9:30pm_

Deku's Thoughts: _I never would've thought that Todo would think of such a thing._

After getting so riled up over hours of thinking about Todoroki, Deku beat his meat that night.

_11:00am the next day._

After hours of considering Todoroki decided to pursue his ambition to _satisfy _Deku. This was it he was here, at the _**erotic store**_. While in the _**erotic store**_ Todoroki had saw someone unique, it was .

Todoroki Thoughts_: Hey, that's , I should get her autograph for Deku. Wait! What is she doing here! Might as well talk to her._

Todoroki: Hi, Are you ?

: I sure am yo.

Todoroki: Can I get your autograph?!

: Sure yo.

Todoroki: Ok well while you sign that I have a bit of an… awkward question.

: We're in the _**erotic store**_ yo, you can ask me anything.

Todoroki: Well me and my 'gf' want to do something different tonight, so we decided on CBT.

: CB what now?

Todoroki: Cock and ball torture.

: Oh yeaaah, the only good things this store has for that are the humbler and the **[BALL SCTRETCHER]**.

Todoroki: Ok,thanks !

: Also, you don't have to act like you're dating a female. We all know your little secret yo.

Todoroki: What secret?

: You and Midoriya are dating, it's basically common knowledge now yo.

Todoroki: Who told you that?!

: It travels down the grape vine.

Todoroki: damn it

: The more you know yo.

Todoroki asks for directions from the cashier as to where the CBT things are and he buys them. After going to his dorm room Todoroki took a deep breath and prepared for the excitement tomorrow will bring, he hid the humbler and the **[BALL STRETCHER] **in his closet and figured that he could improvise how tomorrow would go.

_Chapter 3: The fun begins and ends._

_Todoroki's Room; 10:00pm_

*knock knock* There was a knock on Todoroki's door.

Todoroki: _opens door_ Oh hey Deku.

Deku: Hey Todoroki!

Todoroki: Come in sweetheart.

Deku flopped onto Todoroki's bed with only an All Might t-shirt , shorts and socks on. While Deku was laying down waiting for Todoroki to cuddle, Todoroki was busy rummaging through his closet to the cock and ball torture stuff.

Deku: What are ya looking for?

Todoroki: It's a surprise.

Deku: For meeeeeeeee?!

Todoroki: Of course.

Todoroki finally found the things he was looking. As Todoroki confidently held up the humbler and the **[BALL STRETCHER]**, Deku meanwhile a very questioning look on his face.

Deku: Todo, what are those things.

Todoroki: Well these are the humbler and the ball stretcher.

Deku: Wait, say the second one again.

Todoroki: The ball stretcher.

Deku: You're saying.

Todoroki: Well how am I supposed to say it?

Deku: The **[BALL STRETCHER]**.

Todoroki: Does it really matter?!

Deku: Not Really. But what are those things for?! NO! They can't be… ARE THOSE COCK AND BALL TORTURE DEVICES!?

Todoroki: Yes.

Deku: Wha… you can't be serious?

Todoroki: Yes. Now strip.

Deku: What?!

Todoroki: Strip.

Deku: But Todoroki this can't be our first time, he have to start small.

Deku says as he strips.

Todoroki: I know, yet these thoughts have been holding me back so much to frustration. Im sorry Deku but I can't hold it back anymore.

Todoroki then gets on his knees and gives Deku a good succ. Deku nuts.

Deku: Ok, you've succed me, are we done now?!

Todoroki: No. We have to test out the stuff I bought otherwise it be a waste of money. And I definitely wouldn't want to buy something for my sweetheart just so it could go to waste .

Deku: You do have a good point. But it is called cock and ball torture after all, wouldn't it hurt?

Todoroki: That's why you're here my little Deku. Now, spread out onto the bed.

After Deku layed out flat onto the bed, then Todoroki had set up the humbler onto Deku.

Deku: Todo, what will this one do?!

Todoroki: This is the humbler. It is a physical restraint device used i relationship. Any attempt to straighten your legs will result in mild discomfort to extreme pain in the genitals. Now I will make out with you, **NAKED**!

Deku: Who is the one being pleasured in this scenario.

Todoroki: Well sense we'll be making out I suppose both of us will have some fun.

Todoroki then pounced onto Deku with both of their dingalings out. During the make-out session Deku got a bit too comfortable which caused the humbler to go into effect.

Deku: gghaAAAAAAAAA! MY BALLS!

This gave Todoroki an idea. With the humbler still on, Todoroki decided to stick his weiner inside Deku.

Deku: Wait ah, Todo, that'll just make it more painful. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

As Deku was being fricked there were many emotions going through his head, the humbler caused pain, Todoroki caused pleasure , and himself caused confusion. This had went on for about 2 minutes.

Deku: _heavy breathing _oh ah Todo! IM GONNA CUM!

Todoroki: Me too.

They came simultaneously. But cumming meant that Deku would have to reposition himself which caused the humbler to go into full affect. Thus resulting in immense pulling of his testies. Which caused him to nut even more.

Deku: G AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!

Todoroki: Wow Deku, that's a lot for your first time.

Deku: _labored breathing_ Th- thanks I guess.

Deku said with the hardest blush on his face.

Todoroki: But we're not done yet, we need to test out the **[BALL STRETCHER]**.

As Todoroki's takes off the humbler, Deku prepares himself for the pain/pleasure fest he will face when Todoroki uses the **[BALL STRETCHER]**.

Deku: So Todo, what will do to me while I wear the **[BALL STRETCHER]**.

Todoroki: I will fuck you.

Todoroki equips the **[BALL STRETCHER]** onto Deku then immediately after puts his hot-dog inside of Deku all the while using the **[BALL STRETCHER]**

_Sloppy meat sounds_

Deku: Oh fuck oh god, im gonna fucking bust! Gggnh AAAAAAAAAAH!

Todoroki: Oh no, IM not finished yet!

Todoroki then starts to furiously heck Deku while using the **[BALL STRETCHER]**, causing both of them to bust a **HUGE** nut.

Todoroki: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Deku: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Their synchronized howls of pleasure echoed throughout the dorm-rooms.

This was it , they had finished. It didn't take them long to lay on the bed to sleep after such a tiring activity.

Todoroki: So, what do you think about your first experience with cock and ball torture.

Deku: 10 outta 10!

**THE END**

**Hey gamers, just wanted to say thanks for reading my story. This story was really fruity but I can get rid of the fruit by gaming. Keep in mind I wrote this for a friend so it's not my usual writing style. I'll make stories vastly different from this in the future. Garfiegl7 out!**


End file.
